Doing what is Right (Book 2 of Your Destiny)
by Jlyman
Summary: Sequel to, "The Chosen Ones". Jared is dead. Darkness has risen. The Lich has return. And the only way to save the universe is: bring Jared back to life. With the help of her friends and her new companions, Emily sets out on a journey, to fulfill her destiny... and her future throne... forever. Besides, a hero always has to do what is right.
1. Mad World

**Hey everybody! I'm back! This will be my second fanfic, and also my first crossover! It'll include, Adventure Time and Regular Show.**

**This is Book 2 of The Chosen Ones Trilogy.**

**I do not own these cartoons. Cartoon Network does. I only own my OCs: Jared and Emily. There will be a two new OCs in this story. One of them, will be revealed in the ending. **

**This story will be set two years after the events of "The Chosen Ones".**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Doing what is Right**

**Prologue: Mad World**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Mars **

Brothers are brothers. Brothers take care of each other. They protect each other. They're always together. But sometimes, one brother has to be a sister. And I'm one of them. My brother did all those things to me. And I was always happy. Brothers are always happy, to themselves and to each other.

But one day, all that happiness has to end. One day, a brother has to sacrifice his life. And that day, was today. My brother, Jared, risk his life to save mine. He did knew his 'warning' of death, but he love me so much. He wanted me alive. I was the only family he got. He didn't want to be alone, again. But now, since he's gone, _I'm_ alone.

This was all that retched fein's fault. Magic Man. If he hadn't done this to me, none of this would've happen! When me, Fionna, and Cake get back down to 'their' Earth, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb! Well, that's what I wished for.

There will be one consequence for Jared's death: **Darkness** **will** **rise**.

Oh, what a mad world:

All around me are familiar faces.

Worn out places, worn out faces.

Bright and early for the daily races.

Going nowhere, going nowhere.

The tears are filling up their glasses.

No expression, no expression.

Hide my head. I wanna drown my sorrow.

No tomorrow, no tomorrow.

And I find it kinda funny.

Find it kinda sad.

The dreams, in which I'm dying,

are the best I've ever had.

I find it hard to tell you.

I find it hard to take.

When people run in circles,

it's a very, very...

mad world... mad world.

Children waiting for the day they feel good.

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday.

And I feel the way that every child should,

sit and listen, sit and listen.

Went to school, and I was very nervous.

No one knew me, no one knew me.

Hello, teacher. Tell me, what's my lesson?

Look right through me, look right through me.

And I find it kinda funny.

I find it kinda sad.

The dreams, in which I'm dying,

are the best I've ever had.

I find it hard to tell you.

I find it hard to take.

When people run in circles,

it's a very, very...

mad world... mad world.

Enlarging your world.

Mad World.

* * *

**'Sniff' Yah, I know. It's sad. But, how did Jared died, anyway? What did Magic Man do to Emily? Why are Fionna and Cake there, instead of Finn and Jake? And how the hell did they all get on Mars!? Find out, in the first chapter of, "Doing what is Right"!**

**The song, in this prologue, is called, "Mad World". By Gary Jules. **


	2. If I die

**This is where it all began. Back on Earth. Here we go!**

**(A/N: This chapter will be similar to the Adventure Time episode, "Son of Mars". But there will be a little twist to it.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: If I die... **

**Normal P.O.V**

**One hour ago... **

Today, in the Land of Ooo, everything was peaceful. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing. _So_ peaceful. But, on this day, a new story begins. A story _so_ amazing, it will live... forever.

It all begins, with a robed man, lying on the side of an abandon railroad. A deer walks up to the man, sniffing the ground. The man notices the deer. "Hey", says the man. The deer looks at him. "Do you got any food?" The deer said nothing. It just kept staring at him. "I thought so." The man chuckles.

But then, he notices an object from the sky. "Huh, what's this?" The man stands up. "A shooting star. Oh, it's too far away." Suddenly, the man quickly throws his robes off. That man, wasn't really a man after all. It was... Magic Man! He uses a spell on the deer, which turns into a scope. "MAGIC! You're welcome." He looks into the newly scope. What he saw inside, wasn't a shooting star. It was his brothers, Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod. (I don't know how to put his name in the right order.) "Oh, glob. Not again!", Magic Man said.

His body then glows. It forces him to drop the scope. "Uh! My juice!" His magic begins to be drained. He notices his fingers aren't moving correctly. "Not. Feeling. Right." He looks back up to his brother, a little closer to him now. "Still a sweet move, brother. But you can't catch this thing!", he says. He begins to run down the railroad. Even though this happen to him before, he'll just have to do the same thing all over again. Well, not really _all_ of it.

* * *

**50 minutes remaining...**

Which, then leads us to our new heroes of Ooo and Aaa: Jared and Emily Phillips. Two of their best friends were also with them too, Fionna and Cake. They were all carrying wood, back to the Tree Fort. Finn and Jake weren't with them today, because they were building The Chosen Ones's new home. Since Fionna and Cake were living with them now, Jared and Emily needed to live in a separate home. Because there was too many people in the Tree Fort. The Chosen Ones's home wasn't finish, yet. But, it was almost done.

But, right at that moment, Cake stopped them. "Wait, stop", she said. "What? What is it?", said her sister, Fionna. She didn't respond. Everyone was quiet. Cake then said, "For a second, there was just total silence." "Oh. Hmm. Cool." "Sometimes, when it's like this, we can think-" Before Cake could finish her sentence, Magic Man comes in and bumps into them, knocking our heroes out.

Magic Man stands back up and notices his brother is almost with him. He then sees the knocked out Emily. An idea comes out of Magic Man's pointy head, just enough magic in him to succeed it.

But, right at that moment, Fionna wakes up and notices him. "WAZOO!" Magic Man turns Emily into himself and then turns himself into Emily. Fionna notice this. "Huh?", she says. Magic Man shushes her. He then picks up a rock and throws it. The rock hits Fionna's forehead, which makes her knocked out again. Magic Man lays back on the ground, this time by Fionna, pretending to be knock out.

He makes it, in time for Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod to rise Emily into the air. "Arise", said the brothers. Emily wakes up and notices their presence. But what she didn't know was that she was turned into Magic Man.

Glob begins to speak, saying, "Magic Man, if this is really you, you have cause enough trouble on Earth. On this day, you will face a consequence that you will never forget." Emily was confused by this. She didn't know what they were talking about and how they get here. She then says, "Are you guys talking to me?" "No more talk!", yells Gob. At that moment, Fionna wakes up again and notices. "Come now, Magic Man. Your charges awaits ... on Mars.", says Grob. "That's not-", before Fionna could explain, the four brothers and Emily were transported back to Mars. They were gone.

Jared and Cake wakes up and stands back up. Fionna finds Magic Man, lying right next to her. "Magic Man, wake up!", Fionna shouts, pounding on his forehead. "Did it work? Are they gone?", he replies. Fionna gets back on her feet and shouts, "They took our friend to Mars! Fly us over there and save her!"

"Wait, Emily's on Mars!?", shouts Jared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, human girl.", Magic Man replies. He then shows his fingers. His fingers were going out of wack. "You see, my brothers drained me. I can only barely float. You three just gonna have to wait, until they kill your friend. See ya." Maic Man laughs, while walking away.

Jared was shocked by him saying that word: Kill. His body turns into fire, filling him with rage and anger. He charges and grabs Magic Man, from his waist. He, mysteriously, doesn't get burn by him. Jared then shouts, "She's not my friend! She's my girlfriend! MY SISTER! And what do you mean kill!?" "They're gonna put her in a death sentence for the crimes I did on Earth. And once she's dead, all my powers will come back to me. Slowly moving like the wind blowing me away", he replies. Jared was even more angry than before. He squeezes Magic Man. "SQUEEZE...!", Jared yells. "I would really like to help you all. Except I don't!" "You suck-you-butt!" "Come on, lets go to my house! Come on, lets go to my house!" Magic Man then uses all the strength he has, to flew Jared all the way to his house. Fionna and Cake follows them, as well.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location: Magic Man's House**

**30 minutes remaining...**

I couldn't believe Magic Man was doing this to my sister! Well, if anything bad happens to her next, I swear to God, I will kill him.

Me and Magic Man both landed hard, in front of an old, abandon house. Fionna and Cake came out from the bushes. Magic Man and I stood back up. "So, this is where you live?", Cake asks. "Yes, that is true", Magic Man replies, still in Emily's body. To me, that was confusing. But that didn't matter now.

I then open the front door. Inside, what I saw, was dirt and some dead plants everywhere. Fionna and Cake notices this, too. "This is _your_ house?", I said. "Yah, it's more like a dump", says Fionna. I saw Magic Man ignoring us, by rolling his eyes. I groaned and walked around alittle.

"Is there anything, in here, that can take us to Mars?", Cake asks. "Yep", he replies. "So, where is it?" "It's downstairs." I knew that. Besides, I used to be _here_.

(A/N: Jared meant that he used to be on _our_ Earth.)

We all followed him to a wall. While we were walking there, I felt something gross on my shoe. "Ah, sick! What am I stepping in?", I asked. "That's where I blow my nose, all day.", Magic Man replies. "Eww!"

When we finally got to the wall, Magic Man putted his hand through the wall, as a key. While he was 'unlocking', Magic Man was screaming in pain. "Oh my cram", Fionna whispers. _That's gonna hurt for awhile, _I thought. When Magic Man was done, a secret passage open. "Ta da!", he shouted.

We all jumped right through the passage... which led to more dirt. _Of_ _course_, I thought. When me, Fionna, and Cake landed, I asked Magic Man saying, "So, where is that special thing, of yours?" He pointed to my right an then said, "It's over there. A Martian Transporter." "This can take us to Mars!?", Fionna asks. "Yep. My brothers gave it to me when I first came here. They wanted me to learn the things on Earth, in order for me to go back home."

Me and my friends walked up to the transporter. It looked pretty for all of us to fit in. So, Cake shrink her size and went into Fionna's shirt pocket. Me and Fionna stepped into the transporter. "So, how does thing work?", Fionna asks. "You hold your hands on those bars and think about people and stuff." We both put our hands on the bars. Before me and Fionna could think of anything, Magic Man said, "But it's broken. Hasn't work in 5 years."

I was astonished for hearing those words. "But it has to work. It has to... for Emily", I said. A tear rolled down on my cheek. Suddenly the bars began to glow. "Huzaa?", Magic Man questioned, amazed, too. I notice Fionna's and my body were glowing. We were then zooming right into Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Hm, I guess it only works on other people, but not me", Magic Man said to himself.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

**Location: Mars**

**11 minutes remaining... **

I was zooming right in the middle of outer space! Asteroids, meteors, and everything else were zooming right by me. Jared was right next to me, zooming too. He was shouting with glee.

We both landed safely on a red, rocky surface. "That was so radical!", I heard Jared shouted. "Ah yah. Force that enthusiasm!", I heard Cake, popping out of my shirt pocket. She then jumped out and grew back to her normal size.

"Guys, look", I said. I noticed a Colosseum right near me. "That must be where Emily is taken. C'mon, lets go!" We all moved quickly.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**8 minutes remaining...**

"People of Mars, today we avenge our King's death on Mars's greatest trickster: Magic Man", Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod all said, in-synch. The four brothers and Emily were inside the Colosseum, awaiting for the death sentence. Emily was very scared about this. She kept complaining, saying, "I'm not Magic Man!" And the four brothers just kept replying, "SILENCE!"

**5 minutes remaining...**

Our three heroes came up to the front gate. At that moment, Jared noticed that the death sentence had begun. "STOP!", he screamed, so loud as he could. But it was no use. The four brothers or Emily couldn't hear him. He began panicked. He noticed the Colosseum walls were not that high. He quickly went up to the wall and shouted at Fionna and Cake, saying, "Climb, guys. Climb! NOW!" And so, they did.

**3 minutes remaining...**

"As you must _really_ know you... thing, for the _last_ time, I am not Magic Man! I am Emily Phillips! You know, one of The Chosen Ones!", she yells at the brothers. "You disgust me, Magic Man. Servants, give me The Death Wand", Grod orders. _Oh Jared, I know you're out there. Please, save me!, _Emily thoughts.

(A/N: The object is the same one from the episode. The name of it, I created.)

**2 minutes remaining...**

When Jared reached the top, he noticed a statue of a tall man. He knew what that man was. _Abraham Lincoln, I will never forget you, _Jared thought. Suddenly, he then notices, he couldn't go through the edge. The Colosseum was protected by a forcefield. "Aw man", he says to himself, frustrated. _I need break this, before it's too late!, _he thoughts. Jared raises one of his fists and slams it down on the forcefield. A crack begins to appear.

**1 minute remaining...**

Emily couldn't get out of this. She was stripped with chains from her feet and from her hands. There was no other way out of this. The Death Wand was getting closer to her. Before the wand could touch her, Glob asks, "Any last words, Magic Man?" "Yes... I'll see you heaven, Jared", she replies. "Jared? Who's Jared?"

**30 seconds remaining...**

"HE'S RIGHT HERE, YOU COWARD!"

**25 seconds remaining...**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jared comes in and shoots a lighting bolt at the brothers. It makes a direct hit on Gob's face. It forces the brothers to let go of The Death Wand. The wand makes its way towards Emily.

**15 seconds remaining...**

"NO! NOT THIS TIME!", Jared shouts. He quickly begins to run towards Emily.

**10 seconds remaining...**

Jared then leaps into the air, trying to make in time.

**5 seconds remaining...**

_Come on, come on!, _Jared thoughts.

**1 second remaining...**

Jared pushes Emily out of Death's way. But suddenly...

**Times up.**

The sadness... begins.

"JARED! NO...!", Fionna, Cake, and Emily yells.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, that was very dramatic... and sad. But there is still one question. When will Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of park crew come in? Well then, you better find out. Next time in, "Doing what is Right"!**

**Sorry for the long period, guys and gals. I had to go to summer camp and then to summer vacation. And now, summer break is almost over. During this school year, I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you next time!**


	3. Darkness will rise

**There will be depression, sadness, and drama. Here we go, readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ...darkness will rise**

**Normal P.O.V. **

**Planet: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown **

_Dream:_

_"JARED! NO...!"_

_A glowing owl then comes into the scene, and begins to screech._

_And then a undead skull, with green pupils in it's eyes, and with two horns __on it's head, comes forward to the Dream's screen._

_The Dream Ends:_

A human man suddenly wakes up from his sleep, frighten. He had a nightmare. He slowly begins to calm down.

The man then looks around at his surroundings. There was a T.V., and a table, with a video game counsel on it, to his left. In front of him, was a doorway leading to a kitchen. To his right, was a stairway and another doorway, leading to a front door. He looks behind himself and sees a window, showing a front porch and a walkway, with grass and some trees right next to the path.

He goes back to his original position and lays back down on his bed... which was really a couch.

"I hope he's okay", the man whispers to himself. The man slowly crawls back to his slumber.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Mars**

"No", I says, sadly. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. _He_ had been at my side for 2 years. _He_ love me _so_ much. _He_ didn't wanted me to die. And now... he's gone. My only family, my boyfriend, and my brother... dead. All I could do now, was just sit there, on the ground, watching my brother's corpse fall down.

When my brother's corpse hit the ground, I burst into tears. I then look up and saw that... thing, floating there and staring at me. "Now do you believe me?", I asked. That thing didn't reply to me. _I hope they do,_ I thought. I look back at the corpse and started to cry again.

I then felt something on my left shoulder. I turn around and saw my human friend. Fionna. "Emily... I am so sorry.", Fionna said. "No... you don't need to apologize. He needed to do what is right: keeping me alive."

Suddenly, I remember something from my past:

* * *

**Flashback:**

"And if you die, Jared Phillips,... darkness will rise", Felicia said, two years ago.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oh no", Emily said to herself, shocked. "What, what is it?", Fionna asks. Before she could say anything else, Emily stood back up and quickly ran straight to the front gate. She used her force and broke the gate in half. "Emily, wait!", Cake shouts back at her. But it was no use. Emily ran pass the broken front gate. Fionna and Cake began to follow her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!", Emily kept saying, running towards the nearest cliff. When she got up to the edge, Emily gasped. Fionna and Cake followed up, too. They both gasped, as well.

They all saw... their entire world, turning black. Emily fell down, to her knees.

"This can't be happening", Fionna said.

"But, it is", Cake said.

"Darkness is rising", Emily said.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

**Location: The Tree Fort **

"Um, Jake?" "Yah, Finn." "Why is the ground turning black?", Finn asks his brother, afraid. He notices that the the land around him was turning black. "Is it night time, already?", Jake asks. "No, it couldn't be. The sun is still up", Finn replies. "What's going on?", they both said, scared.

Suddenly, the earth begins to shake, violently. "EARTHQUAKE!" Trees, nearby their house, were falling down. Giant crevices were forming in front of them. There, coming out from the earth's crevices, were hundreds or possibly thousands of skeletons. It was an undead army! Finn and Jake were both horrified at this. "Finn, is this what Felicia meant, two years ago?", Jake asks. "I don't know, man. I hope Fionna's ok."

With all their commotion, the skeletons heard them. Several skeletons begins to charge at them. Finn and Jake noticed. "Jake, hold them off! I need to get my demon-blood sword!" "Okay. Alright." As the skeletons were getting closer, Jake was in his fighting-stance and Finn rushed back into the Tree Fort.

* * *

**Location: The Candy Kingdom**

Every citizen was running around in circles, panicking. Most of the buildings were crumbling down. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were both horrified. They were both on a window porch, from their bedroom and in their pajamas, looking down on their horrified citizens. They both knew why this was happening.

Peppermint Butler quickly came into their bedroom and asked the princess, nervously, saying, "Princess, what is happening!?" PB turn to him and said, "Darkness is rising." "What!?" "Don't you get it!? Jared is dead! Since Jared's dead, the undead is gonna come here and The Lich is gonna return!", PG shouted. Pep But was shocked. At that moment, there was silence. Pep But then asked, "Is this it? Is this... the end?" PB replied, "I don't know. Lets hope that doesn't happen, today... or any other day."

"I hope so too, my love... I hope so.", PG said. PB then looks at him, with tears in her eyes. PG also has tears in his eyes. Their lips were joined, while having their tears rolling down on their cheeks.

* * *

**Location: The Ice Kingdom**

"Gunther, get close to your daddy, now!", said the Ice King. All the penguins, Simon, and Simone were all grouped together in a corner of the palace. Outside the palace were mountains, collapsing. The Ice Queen was holding her knees, and just kept saying, "This isn't good." Then, Ice King finally said, "Icey, calm down! Everything and everyone is going to be fine!" "I hope you're right about that!", Simone replied, too afraid to handle this.

* * *

**Location: The Vampire's Cave**

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!", Marceline shouted. She was right, she and Marshall Lee did need to get out of there, because their cave was collapsing! They both changed into their giant-bat form and flew out, just in time for the entrance to be blocked by giant rocks.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!?", Marshall Lee asked. "I don't know, dude. But I think something horrible has happen", Marcy replied.

* * *

**Location: The Flame's House**

"RUN!", yelled Flame Prince. He and Flame Princess were running from the collapsing cliff by their house, which was getting destroyed by it. "NO!", yelled Flame Princess. "FP, don't look back! Just keep running!", Flame Prince said.

Suddenly, Flame Princess quickly thought of something. "Wait a second, we don't have to run. We can fly!", she said. "My golly, your right!", Flame Prince replied. They both then use their flying powers, to escape the destruction.

* * *

**Location: The Lich's Lair**

While everyone was panicking from the destruction of Jared's Death, there was one figure that wasn't scared at all: it was a little snail from a far away place. Far out from the Land of OooAaa.

(A/N: I've got the name of the land from some other writer. Also, the reason that it became the Land of OooAaa was, about a year ago, the two dimensions were collided into one by some unknown force. Today, no one knows how and why did it happen. But, on the bright side, everyone, and everything, survived the force.)

The snail was deep inside an abandon train station. It was in a room, but it wasn't a normal one. The room had a greenish radioactive pool. "Finally", the snail said. The snail slowly slid down into the radioactive pool.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Then suddenly, an undead skeletal demon slowly rose out of the pool. "Soon,... the Chosen Ones's world... will be mine.", said... The Lich. He evilly laughs.

* * *

**What? Why does The Lich want Jared and Emily's world, instead of the Adventure Time world? We will all find out... soon. **

**And I think you guys know, where that unknown human man was. Hm, Hm, I bet you do. **

**See you next time!**


	4. Richard Phillips

**Hey guys and gals. Anyone like it so far? Well, I know that was a dramatic start. But you don't need to worry, 'cause that's how a good story works.**

**Oh, and I hope you all review soon. Here is the next chapter.**

**P.S. The unknown man's name will be revealed in this chapter. Even the name of the unknown planet.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Richard Phillips**

**Planet: Regular Show**

**Location: The Park**

**Date: August 20, 2016**

**Richard's P.O.V**

Hello... readers. Before I begin _my_ story, I just want to let you all know who I am.

My name is Richard Phillips. I am 50 years old. I am the father of Jared and Emily Phillips. Well.. 'sniff' use to be, for now. But lets forget about that. I don't want to talk about it, right now.

I am a groundskeeper of the park, in Twin Peaks City. I've been working there for 3 years now. I have also made the other employees, even others from outside the park, my friends. My two closest friends were a tall blue jay named Mordecai and a short raccoon named Rigby.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, here it is. This is my story.

* * *

As you all know, earlier today I had a nightmare about my son, dying. But a dream isn't real, right? My son couldn't be dead. I know he's still out there and one day, I will see him, and my daughter, again. He is still alive, right? Right?

Anyway, I woke up again from my slumber, this time not frighten. I noticed some light in the living room. I turn around and saw the sun rising from the edge of the earth. Sunlight came through the front window.

I was still exhausted from the nightmare I had last night. I decided to forget about it.. for now.

I got out from my bed, which was really a couch, and walked towards the kitchen. I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Minutes later, Mordecai, Rigby, and a lolliman named Pops came in.

"Morning, Richard", they all said to me. I sighed sadly and said, "Morning, guys."

"Rich, whats wrong?", Pops asked. "Nothing.", I replied. I saw Pops raised an eyebrow at me. For sure, he was confused. I sadly sighed again and said, "Its just that... I miss my family." "Ugh, not this again", Rigby muttered. I heard Rigby said that. I looked at him and shouted, "Rigby, this is serious! This time is different!" "How can it be different, this time? We've talk about this like almost every day", Rigby said, crossing his arms. He was then punched, on the side, by Mordecai. I nudge my nose and said, "You don't understand. My family is very important to me."

"I understand", Pops and Mordecai said. I look at both of them. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.", I said. I then looked back at Rigby. He was rubbing his left arm. "Do you understand too, Rigby?", I asked. "Yah, I understand too.", he replied. "Good. I hope you learn your lesson."

"So, what's the difference today?", Mordecai asked. I sighed and then answered, saying, "Last night, I had a nightmare. It was about my son, Jared,... dying." They all slightly gasped of what I just said. "Oh my.", Pops said, a little frighten. I then continued. "There was some kind of martian there, too. And it had the same voice of my daughter."

"Was your wife there?", Mordecai asked again. "No. But I also saw other things in my dream, as well." "What kind of things?", Rigby asked. "Well I saw, the memorial monument of Abraham Lincoln, a human girl with a bunny ear hat on, and a talking cat. There were two more things I saw, right after the death scene. First, I saw a glowing owl, screeching at me. Second, which was the most horrifying thing I saw in the dream, was an undead demon skull."

"Whoa", Mordo and Rigs said.

"What did that skull look like?", Rigby asked. "I couldn't figure out what it really looked like, because it quickly zoomed right into my face. But, what I do know is, it had tiny, green pupils in its eyes and it had two horns on its head."

"Cool", Rigby said.

"I think that's enough questions, for now. Will tell everyone else, later.", Pops said. "Good idea, Pops.", Mordecai replied. As for that, Pops walked to the kitchen drawer and grabbed a bowl. While he was doing that, Mordecai said to me, "Me and Rigby are gonna go to the Coffee Shop, to get some breakfast. Would you like to come? Work doesn't start until 9:00am." I look at my watch and it said 7:00am. "Sure. But, I'll just get a cup of coffee.", I replied.

After I finished my bowl of cereal, Mordecai, Rigby, and me went to the Coffee Shop.

* * *

**Location: The Coffee Shop**

The Coffee Shop was just the same old, same old. But, there was a _huge_ difference to one of people who worked there. A robin named Margaret had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend was Mordecai! Their relationship began two weeks after I told her to come back from her dream collage, which was like 5 months ago. I felt very proud of myself for doing that.

(A/N: This story is set in _my_ future of the Regular Show story, even the Adventure Time story. There will be a story about, how Richard brung Margaret back.)

Too bad Rigby and, a mole named, Eileen are not dating yet. But soon, I think they will. Oh, they will.

When we arrived at the shop, Mordecai open the front door and saw his girlfriend, cleaning the counter. Eileen was also there, doing the same thing, too. No one was here yet. So, that meant, we were the first customers of the day.

"Hi, gals", I said, when I first walked in. They both looked up and saw me and my friends. "Hey guys.", they both said. It was right before Margaret added, "Hey, love bird." I knew she was talking about and flirting with Mordecai because first, they were 'officially' dating now. And second, they were both birds.

Me and Rigby slightly race walked to our chairs, just to give the two love birds a little privacy. While Mordecai and Margaret were having a chat, Eileen came in to take our orders. Right before she did that, Eileen said, "You'll have to excuse Margaret. She now flirts a lot when Mordecai's around. But, she doesn't do that all the time. Just most of time."

"Nah, it's ok.", I said.

"It's cool with me.", Rigby said. "Oh, and Eileen?"

"Yah?", she asked.

"Richard has something to tell you", Rigby replied. _I do?__ ,_ I thought. And then I remember it: the nightmare. _Oh yah..._ _yah_, I thought. I started to feel depressed again and look down. "Why so depressed?" I look up and saw Margaret, asking me. I knew that Mordecai was now sitting next to Rigby. So, I didn't look. I then took a deep breath and explained everything... again.

* * *

**Back at The Park:**

I couldn't believe Rigby had to say that to Eileen. But, I think he did earned a little respect, from me, back there, because all of my friends did understand how I feel about my long lost family, even him. Now, I think, when we get back to the house, I need to tell the rest of the park crew. Because, they need to know. They just need to.

While I was driving the cart back to the house, I asked my friends, saying, "Guys, I've been thinking." "Yah?", they both said. "Well, its been like 3 years since I lost my family and when the search for my children began. What if, I never see my family again."

"Never say never, dude.", Rigby said.

"He's right, Rich. You will see your family again.", Mordecai said.

"Yah, but I'm now 50! I only have 50 more years to live!" The two didn't respond again. They remain silent. I think they both had no idea what I just said. And then I explain them why, trying to make some sense into them, by singing one of my favorite songs. I began to sing:

I'm 15, for a moment.

Caught in between 10 and 20

and I'm just dreaming.

Counting the ways to where you are.

I'm 22, for a moment

and she feels better than ever.

And we're on fire.

Making our way back from Mars.

15, there's still time for you.

Time to buy and time to lose.

15... there's never a wish, better than this.

When you only got 100 years to live.

I heard music coming from the background. But that didn't bother me. I just played along with it:

I'm 33, for a moment.

Still the man, but you see I am they.

A kid on the way,

A family of my mind.

I'm 45, for a moment.

The sea is high.

And I'm heading into a crisis.

Chasing the years of my life.

15, there's still time for you.

Time to buy and time to lose

yourself within a morning star.

15, I'm alright with you.

15... there's never a wish, better than this.

When you only got 100 years to live.

Half the time goes by.

Suddenly you're wise.

Another blink of an eye,

67 is gone.

The sun is getting high.

We're moving on...

(Music)

I'm 99, for a moment.

Dying, for just another moment.

And I'm just dreaming.

Counting the ways, to where you are.

15, there's still time for you.

22, I feel her too.

33, you're on your way.

Every day's a new day!

Ooooooooooooooooo... (3x)

Aaaaaaaaaaa...

15, there's still time for you.

Time to buy and time to choose.

Hey 15... there's never a wish, better than this.

When you only got 100 years.. to live.

"I think I understand, now.", Rigby said. "Me too, dude.", Mordecai said. "You do?", I asked. "Yah. We need to find your family before you turn 100. Is that right?", Rigby replied. Well, to me, that wasn't really the answer I was looking for, but it'll do. So I replied to him, "Um... kinda right."

Just now, we arrive at the house. We made in time for the morning meeting to start. On the porch stairs were Pops, a yeti named Skips, a green humanoid we call Muscle Man, a ghost, with an arm on its head, named Hive Five Ghost or HFG for short, and a goat named Thomas. Right next to me was my boss: a gumball machine named Benson.

Me, Mordecai and Rigby walked to our seats, just in time for Benson to give out the chores for the day. "Alright, here are the chores for today", he began. "Pops and Skips, I need you guys to clean the attic. Muscle Man and Hive Five Ghost, you two will be cleaning the boats. Mordecai and Rigby, I need you two to man the Snack Bar. Thomas and Rich, you two will be raking the leaves."

I was glad me and Thomas were taking it easy today. Because first of all, I need to think about the nightmare I had last night. I've also decided to tell the rest of the park crew, later. And second, Thomas almost has enough money to go to collage. I am gonna miss him, when he's gone. I think Thomas might come back here, when he's done with collage.

Before me and the rest of the park crew went to get our equipment, Benson said, "Oh, and don't forget that tonight is McHooligans." "Aw yah, McHooligans!", Mich shouted, excitedly. _I could go for a beer, _I thought.

After that, me and everyone else, except Mordecai and Rigby, got our equipment from the garage and walked to our work stations.

_I_ _hope_ _everything_ _works_ _out_ _today_, I thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think readers? How do you like my new OC? **

**Have you notice my note, about a new story? The new story will be called, "Chances". It'll take place, after the Regular Show episode, "Steak Me Amadeus".**

** It'll also be a sequel to my coming soon Adventure time story, "Try". It's about how Jared brought Finn and Flame Princess back together, after the events of the Adventure Time episode,"Frost&Fire". **

**Also, about the prequel thing I said in Part 1, I'm starting to think that those fan made comics doesn't make a similarity to the first part. So, I think I'm going to make a prequel of this trilogy.**

**When will Regular Show and Adventure Time meet? Will Fionna, Cake, and Emily find a way to save their world? Find out, in the next chapter of "Doing what is Right".**

**P.S. The song, in this chapter, is called "100 Years". By Five for Fighting. **


	5. The Only Way

**Here is ****the next chapter. Review soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The only way**

**Location: Mars**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I stood there, on my knees, watching the earth turning darker. I hadn't said anything yet, since I first saw... _this_. Even though my friends were right behind me, I couldn't believe this was happening to my their planet. All because of my brother's death. _This can't be happening, _I kept saying in my mind.

I then broke the silence, saying, "So... this is it. The end of the world. There's no way to save it, now. All of our friends are gonna die."

"No. There is one way.", a voice said. Me an my friends turn around and saw that four-headed, floating thing again. _Oh great, _I thought. "What do you want?", Cake asked him. "Look, I'm sorry of all those things I said, and did, to you. I should've known it was someone else than... _him_. I should've been more smarter.", he said.

I knew who he was talking about. "No, this isn't really your fault. It was all Magic Man's fault. If he hadn't turned me into himself, (A/N: Which she still looks like him.) none of this would've happen! Oh, and by the way, can you turn me back to myself?", I said.

In response, he used one of his fingers and touched me on the forehead. I suddenly spun around in circles. I then stopped and look at my hands. They were normal. That meant, I was back to my old self. I sigh and muttered, "Thank goodness. I really hated that body."

"So, is there a way to fix this?", Fionna asked. "Yes, but before we begin this discussion, allow me to introduce ourselfs. We are the four godly brothers of Mars, Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod.", they all said together. "Yah, that's cool. But can you tell us how the save our world? We're kind in a hurry, now." "Of course. You need to bring Jared back to life." I was very happy and excited to hear that. I really wanted my boyfriend alive, again.

But suddenly, I was now confused by this. "Wait a second, how do you know this?", I asked. "Because... we are four of the creators of The Prophecy.", Glob said. Me and my friends gasped. _They created the prophecy!? My god,_ I thought.

"So, how do we bring Jared back?", I asked. "You three need to bring him to the Tree of Life.", Gob said. "What's that?", Cake asked. "It's a mystical, powerful tree that can bring anything back of life. It's the only way to save your world. Possibly the universe!" "But, what about Death and the Laws of Nature?", Fionna asked.

"Death won't mind at all. Besides, he was a creator of The Prophecy, too.", Grob said. "Were there others?", I asked. "There were two others: the King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom and Billy the Hero." "Cool!", Fionna and Cake shouted. _Huh, so that's why Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum know the prophecy, too. They learned it from their parents,_ I thought.

"So, where is the Tree of Life?", I asked. "It's far deep in the Mysterious Mountains, which is back down on earth. When you are close to it, you'll notice a glowing light at a close distance. That is where the Tree of Life should be.", Grod said. "How are we gonna carry Jared's corpse all the way there? Um, no offense Emily.", Cake said. "None taken.", I replied. "If you want to make this an 'easy trip', will have to cremate him." I knew this was a hard choice to make, but it has to be done. I took a deep breath and said, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

**45 minutes later...**

The cremation was done. Jared's ashes were now in a vase. Emily was carrying it to the Martian Transporter. Before we were all send back to earth, Glob, Gob, Grob, and Grod came to warn us something. "Travelers, before you go, there's one more thing we should tell you." "What, what is it?", Emily asked. "If you fail this mission, he'll kill everyone." "Who!?", we all said. "The Lich." I was shocked for hearing that demon's name. _He's back!? This isn't good, _I thought.

"Lets not think about that retched demon, now." I turn and saw Emily speaking. "C'mon gals. It's time to do what is right." I agreed by nodding her. Me and emily touched the hand bars and shouted, "Magic Man, eat my skin!" We were then zapped through outer space again, and this time, back to earth.

"Good luck, heroes.", the four brothers said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**What will our heroes see, when they get back to earth? What are they gonna do with Magic Man? Will the heroes get help from their friends? And how are Finn and Jake dealing with the skeleton army?**

** Find out in the next chapter of, "Doing what is Right"! Hope you all review soon!**


	6. The Mysterious Object Returns

**So, have you been thinking, how will Regular Show and Adventure Time meet? Well, I'm just asking. **

**So, I've decided to bring back The Mysterious Object! Since that glowing globe was the reason of how Jared and Emily came to Adventure Time, it'll also be the reason of how Richard and Regular Show came to their dimension, too. **

**This is how it they got it. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mysterious Object Returns**

**Richard's P.O.V**

So far, the day was going well for me. I finish my work early and got the chance to spend the rest of the day off. Right now, I was sitting on the couch, watching T.V Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG were with me. Their work was done, too. To let you readers know, Thomas wasn't here anymore. He was at home, with his mom.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "I'll get it", I stood up, walked to the door, open it, and saw a mailman, holding a package. "Package for Richard Phillips.", he said. "That's me", I replied. He then gave me the package and gave me a form to sign.

While I was signing the form, I asked him, "So who's it from?"

"I don't know", he replied to me.

"Where did it came from?"

"I don't know."

"Then, what do you know?"

"That I have a lot more mail to deliver." He then grabbed the form from me, and closed the door. _O-K, _I thought. I walk back to the living room.

"Who was it, Rich?", Mordecai asked me.

"The Mailman. He gave me a package."

"What's inside?", Rigby asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't open it, yet."

I've decide to open the package, right now, in front of my friends. I sat back down and began to open it. When I was finished, I gasped with fear.

"What? What's inside?", Muscle Man asked.

_Oh no. It can't be!, _I thought.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Me and Emily found this blue, glowing globe in the mailbox, today", my son said.

"Where should we put this thing?", my daughter asked.

"We'll put it on top of the refrigerator", I said.

**Fast Fowarding:**

"Jared, wake up!", my daughter shouted.

My son wakes up and screams, in fear.

"Son, calm down! Don't move!", I said.

The globe was preparing to explode.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!", my wife yelled.

**Fast Fowarding again:**

"DON'T LET GO, DAD!", my daughter shouted.

Her socks slip. I couldn't grab her. They were gone.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

**Mordecai's P.O.V**

"Dude, are you alright?", I asked. Still, there was no response from Richard. I was starting to get worried.

Suddenly, Richard snapped out of it, by throwing his package towards the window. It was a good thing the box didn't smash right through. Benson would totally yell at us. He quickly ran upstairs. Me and my friends heard a door shut. He must've closed me and Rigby's door.. again. Richard does this every time when he needs time alone, but I never saw him act that way before.

"What was that all about?", Rigby asked.

"I don't know, man.", I replied.

"What was inside that box?", Mich asked.

"Was that the reason why he freaked out?", HFG asked.

I wasn't sure. I walk up to the box, picked it up, and walk back to my seat. Rigby turn off the T.V and he and my friends gathered around. Inside, was a blue, glowing globe.

"What is this?", I said.

"I don't know, but it looks kinda cool", my best friend said.

"Is _that_ what Richard's afraid of? Pfft. That's hilarious!", Muscle Man laughed.

"I don't know. This might sound serious to him.", I replied.

"Why don't we just go up and ask him?", HFG said.

"Alright", I replied.

We all then walked upstairs. When I was up, I saw Benson, Skips, and Pops by my door. "Richard, this is your boss! Open up!", Benson yelled.

"What's going on here?", I asked.

"I have no idea. I was just going downstairs, until Richard push right into me and shut your door", Benson replied.

"Hmm. Yah, I've seen this before. He must be afraid of something.", Skips said.

"Do you mean this thing?", I asked, pointing at the object on my hand. The three turned and saw the object on my hand.

"Ooo", Pops said.

"Where did you get that?", Benson asked.

"I didn't. Richard got it. He got it from the mailman.", I replied.

"I heard the mailman said that he didn't know who was is from or where did it came from", Rigby said.

"To be honest with you guys, that's a little weird", Benson said.

"That must be what Richard's afraid of", Skips said.

He skipped to me and ask, "May I?" I replied by giving it to him. He then skipped back to the door and knocked it three times.

"What do you want, now?", I heard Richard said, in my room.

We know why you're in there, Rich", Skips replied. There was silence for a moment. I then heard Richard's footsteps coming closer to the door. I saw him slowly opening it. He took a deep breath and said, "I think it's time to tell you, to tell _all_ of you, why. Downstairs. Now."

* * *

**Richard's P.O.V**

We were all back downstairs. My friends were sitting or right by the couch, waiting for me for what I was gonna say next. I then let out a sigh and began to say a story, I've never said a long time ago:

"Three years ago, when I was with my family, my children found this blue, glowing globe in our mailbox. I wasn't home, at that time. I was at my old job. When they got home, my son, Jared, searched some information on it, from his computer. But he didn't find anything. When me and my wife got home, he and my daughter, Emily, told us what happen earlier. I told them that it might be from some other person, who want it. My wife, Frances, told them will give that thing to the rightful owner the next day."

"Go on", Benson said.

"Well, my wife and I should've done that earlier that day, because later that night, the globe created a portal in my son's room. I tried to save my kids, from getting sucked in. But, it was no use. They were gone."

I suddenly kneeled down and slammed my face on the living room table. I then burst into tears.

* * *

**Benson's P.O.V**

Man, I felt terrible. Who knew Richard had a very sad moment in his life. I turned my head and saw my other employees feeling sad, too.

I knew what must be done: that globe needs to be kept in a safe place.

"Skips, lets put this thing in the basement. The rest of you, comfort Richard", I said to them. I picked up the globe and walked to the basement door, while the rest were trying to comfort Rich.

When me and Skips were in the basement, I walked up to a safe. I cracked the code and open the door. Inside, was a bunch of shelves of old memories and secret or classified information. I put the blue, glowing globe by the classified information, in a box.

"That shall do it. Lets go back upstairs", Skips said.

I agreed and we went back upstairs. By the time we were back in the living room, Richard felt better. I noticed, by the window, the sun was going down. I remembered something earlier today. I think that memory might help Richard out.

I kneeled down by his side, and said, "How about McHooligans, Richard. That might make you feel even more better."

"Okay", he replied, softly.

"Aw yah, lets go!", everyone else, except Pops, shouted.

"Yeah!", Pops shouted.

* * *

**Well, I think McHooligans might make Richard forget the story he told them today. Or will it? Find out, in the next chapter of, "Doing what is Right"!**

**Also, have you guys and gals seen the series premiere of Uncle Grandpa last night? It was funny and awesome! **

**See you soon!**


	7. Sorrow and Sadness

**In this chapter, Adventure Time and Regular Show will meet. Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sorrow and Sadness**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Planet: Adventure Time**

OooAaa was crumbling to dust. Everything in the land was being taken away, by the undead army and The Lich. Everyone was trying to survive from this chaos.

Right about now, Emily, Fionna, Cake, and Jared's ashes made it back to Magic Man's house. They all notice him, holding the door from being open by some skeletons outside.

When Magic Man notice them, he said, "Oh boy. I'm glad you're all back from your trip to Mars. Can you help me with this?"

"What!? Help you!?", Fionna replied. "Oh no. No way. Me, and my friends here, are very mad at you, Magic Man! You've killed Jared. And since he's dead, darkness has risen! All because of you, big jerk!"

"Hmm. Never knew your friend was so special to the world. Oh well. At least that's taken care of.", he replied. As a matter of fact, to make things worse, Magic Man easily let in the skeletons.

"I knew he would make things worse!", yelled Cake.

"Its bone-kicking time!", Emily shouted. Our heroes were now in their fighting stances.

To begin the fight, Fionna and Cake started punching skeleton heads. Emily used her air powers, while carrying her brother's ash vase, to push the rest of the skeletons to the house wall. It made the skeletons break into little pieces of bones. It also made the fight end, shortly.

"Well, that end fast.", Magic Man said. The three looked at him, with an angry face. "What?", he asked. For a little revenge, Emily used her ice powers and froze him.

"That is for Jared.", Emily muttered.

"Lets get out of here, before more skeletons show up.", Cake said. Once they were outside, the heroes saw nothing but destruction.

"Oh my god. Look at this place. This land now looks like an apocalypse. Was all this caused by.. my brother's death?", Emily asked.

"I don't know, girl. But, I hope everyone's okay.", Cake replied.

"Yah, _if_ everyone's okay. We gotta check on Finn and Jake!", Fionna shouted.

"Lets go!", Emily said. Cake grew, put Fionna on her back, and headed toward the Tree Fort, while Emily flew there instead.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

**Location: Tree Fort**

"Oh my.", I muttered. The Tree Fort was damaged. There were bunches of broken shatters of windows and bones everywhere. Jared and Emily's unfinished house was destroyed.

_There must've been a huge fight here. I hope Finn's okay, _I thought.

I got off of Cake's back and open the front door. Inside, was quiet... too quiet. I was starting to get worried.

I called out, "Finn? Jake? You two in here?"

And then, I heard him. "Fionna!" It was Finn. I saw him and Jake slide down the stairs. Finn ran towards me and hugged me, gleefully. I saw tears of joy coming out of his eyes. "You're alive! I... I thought I would never see you again!", Finn said.

"Well, you didn't. Finn, from every now and then, we will never be separated.", I said. To make him feel more better, I kissed him. And, I knew, he enjoyed it.

When our lips were apart, Jake asked me, saying, "Where's Cake, Jared and Emily?"

I replied to him, "Emily and Cake are waiting outside for you guys. We need your help with something. Something very important." I let out a sad sigh, thinking about what happen earlier today. "Jared... he didn't make it."

I saw both of their eyes wide open and their jaws drop. Finn put his hand on his head and said, "Oh my gob."

"So, that must be the reason of the earthquake", Jake said.

"Earthquake?", I asked.

"Yah, haven't you heard it? A few hours ago an earthquake started and cause a full mass of destruction throughout the Land of OooAaa!"

"I didn't know Jared's death caused that. During that time, me and my friends were on Mars."

"Your kidding?"

"No, really. That was where Jared died. Look, it's a long story", I replied.

After Finn was collecting his thoughts, he said to me, "I'm sorry, about his passing. He was a good man."

"Yah... he was.", I replied.

"So..um.. what do you need help for?", Finn asked.

"We need your help on a journey to bring Jared back to life."

"Really!? What about the Laws of Nature?"

"Death won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's another long story. I'll tell you guys later.", I said. After the conversation, me, Finn and Jake went outside.

I saw Finn, noticing Emily carrying Jared's remains. "So, this is what's left of him?", he asked, as he was walking towards her.

Emily nodded.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get your brother back.", Finn replied. Emily formed a comfort smile on her face. "Lets put Jared in my backpack. That way, he can be safe from any danger and have some company with my potions, weapons, and other things." Emily then nodded and put her brother's ashes into my boyfriend's backpack.

"So, do we only need their help?", Cake asked me.

"No. This is going to be a long journey. So, we need all the help we can get.", I replied.

"Who are we gonna get?", Jake asked.

"All of our friends.", I replied.

And so, me, Finn, Jake, Cake, and Emily went to all of our friend's houses, which part or all of theirs was destroyed. It was a good thing they all survived. To their response of Jared's death, most of them had tears in their eyes. Yah, it was depressing.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Planet: Regular Show**

While our heroes were doing that, the regulars were getting ready to go to McHooligans. Everyone was excited for tonight, especially Muscle Man. Right now, everyone was outside.

"Aw yah, lets do this!", Mich said. He then slide down on the stairway deck, while his best friend, Hive Five Ghost, was following him.

"Hope you guys save your drink tickets, because the drinks our on me! Up to a dollar $50 value!", Benson shouted, cheerfully, while he and Skips were walking down the stairway.

"Splendid. I can finally get a Carta Rita.", Pops said, while he was walking down the stairs, too.

"I'm gonna get me 'Ice on the Rocks'! Whoo!", Rigby shouted.

While everyone else was down the stairs, Mordecai was still up, realizing Richard wasn't outside. "Hey, where's Richard?", he said.

Mordecai began looking around, until Benson yelled at him from his car. Everyone else was in his car, too. "Hey Mordecai, lets hustle!", Benson shouted.

"I'll be back in a second, guys!", Mordo shouted back. He then walked back inside. He easily founded Richard in the living room, sitting on the couch. Rich was looking at a picture of his family.

Before Mordecai could ask him, Richard said, "Don't ask."

Mordecai made a sad frown on his face. He sat right next to Rich. "Richard", Mordecai began, "the police are trying, every day, to find your children. Don't worry anymore, you will see your children again. Now, c'mon. Benson waiting for us."

Richard looked up at him and said, "Thanks, man." Richard put his picture in his pocket and followed Mordecai to the car.

**30 minutes later...**

While everyone was at McHooligans, something weird was happening in the basement. A glowing light was forming from the inside of the safe room. And then...

_**BOOM!**_

The safe room door was ripped apart. The blue, glowing globe came out of the room, floating in mid-air. The object was looking for Richard.

* * *

**Planet: Adventure Time**

**Location: Candy Kingdom**

Meanwhile, in the world of Adventure Time, Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, Emily, and the rest of their friends were heading towards the Candy Palace. They all needed Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball's help.

While the group was heading there, they could see candy people digging up the rubble from the earthquake. But not all of the people were doing that. Most of the candy people were in aid stations, being treated with medical care.

"I feel sorry for them.", Flame Princess said.

"Me too, dude. We all do.", Marceline replied.

When the group finally arrive at the Candy Palace, they were all met by Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid.

"Hello peppermints", Finn said.

"Hello Finn", Pep But replied.

"Do you two know where the candy royals are?", Fionna asked.

"Yes. They're upstairs, in their bedroom.", Pep Maid answered.

A few minutes later, the gang made it to the royal's bedroom door. Emily went up to it, and knocked three times. "Come in", PB said, on the other side. Emily open the door and the rest of the gang went in. They all saw PB and PG, sitting on their bed.

"We're very sorry for your lost, Emily", PG said sadly.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?", Emily asked.

"Jared's death used to be part of The Prophecy", PB answered.

Then, Finn went up to her and asked, "Princess, we ne-"

_**BANG!**_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Finn was interrupted by a huge, unknown object hitting the castle! Everyone was forced to the ground.

"What the heck was that!?", Ice King shouted, scared.

Right then, Peppermint Butler came rushing into the room. "Princess! Princess!", he kept shouting.

"What!?", Bubblegum asked, while standing back up.

"Princess, we're being invaded!", he replied.

"What!? By who!?", Gumball shouted, asking.

"The Lich and his army!"

"WHAT!?", Emily shouted. She and the royals rush out to the window deck. They were all shocked, of what they saw. The Lich's army was barricading through the front gate. Every candy person was running for their lives. They also saw... The Lich, himself, quickly killing both Gumball Guardians. Each by one, single punch in the face!

"This is bad. This is very bad!", PG yelled.

"What does he want from us!?", PB shouted.

"I think he wants... me", Emily said.

The two royals stunningly looked at her. "You?", they both asked.

* * *

**Planet: Regular Show **

**Location: McHooligans **

While the gang was trying to survive from the Lich's invasion in Adventure Time, Regular Show, or other wise known as The Park Crew, was having a little fun and slack at McHooligans. Thomas was already there, before the rest came. His waiting wasn't _that_ long, though.

Everyone was having the time of their lives. But, all too often, their 'time' would end shortly. Suddenly, the blue, glowing globe crashed through the restaurant's door. The entire park crew, even Richard, notice the object floating in mid-air.

"What is that?", Thomas asked.

"That _thing_, Thomas, took away my children!", Richard replied.

"Wait, what!?", Thomas asked again.

"How did that thing got out of the safe room, and knew our location!?", Benson yelled, asking.

"I don't know, but we better take cover! That object's about to blow!", Skips shouted. And he was right. That glowing globe was cracking its way to an explosion. "Take cover everyone!" Skips then put down the table, as the park crew's barrier.

At that moment, the object exploded and created itself a portal. The winds were so strong, it sucked anything in its path. But the furniture was destroyed, before it was sucked in. Even the crew's main table.

The regular gang hung on the restuarant's couch for dear life.

"I knew this would happen, to me, again!", Richard yelled.

"I can't hold on, much longer!", Rigby shouted, losing his grip.

"Rigby, when you lose your grip, grab my leg!", Thomas shouted.

Rigby suddenly lost his grip and grabs Thomas's leg. But instead of preventing from being sucked in, Thomas accidentally lost his grip, too.

_I knew that was a bad idea!,_ Thomas thought. But, dramatically right before being sucked in, Mordecai grabbed Thomas's hands. Richard grabbed Mordecai by one of his hands. It was like a team effort.

"I am not losing anyone, again!", Richard yelled. Suddenly, the winds gotten stronger.

"Oh no, bro!", Muscle Man screamed.

The winds were then so strong, it made Richard lose his grip. Skips tried to grabbed Richard, but it was too late. Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, and Richard were suck in.

"NNOOOOOOO!", the rest of the park crew screamed.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

**Planet: Adventure Time**

I and my group were fighting off the Lich's army from controlling the Kingdom, but there were too many of them. Earlier, PB and PG called Lady and Lord to get us. They should be here, any second.

Suddenly, I heard something from behind me. I turned around and saw this blue portal. I then saw four figures jumping out. One was a blue jay. The second one was a raccoon. The third was a goat. And the last one was a human man.

I could recognize who were the three huge animals were, but not the man. I ran to him and look at his face. My eyes 'shocked' wide open. Could it be? After 3 long years, could he be...

"D-D-Dad?", I muttered. I quickly realize that he, and his companions, were unconscious.

I then heard someone whistle at me. I turned around and saw everyone getting on board Lady and Lord. They were here.

"Hey, Emily! What's with all the hub bulb!? Come on, we need to get out of here!", Jake said.

"Wait! We need to bring these guys, too! They could be important!", I replied. I lifted all four up, with my hands, and ran straight towards the 'exit'.

"Who are those guys!?", Ice Queen asked.

"She'll explain later! Right now, we need to get out of here!", Princess Bubblegum shouted.

"But, what about your kingdom!?", Flame Prince asked. Suddenly, another huge fireball hit the castle. The candy royal's bedroom began collapsing.

"LADY, LORD, GET US OUT OF HERE!", Prince Gumball yelled. As told, Lady Ranicorn and Lord Monocronicorn quickly flew out of there in time, unnoticed by the Lich and his army.

The man and the three animals were carried gently on Lady's and Lord's back. I turned around and looked at the crumbling Candy Kingdom, one last time.

"Don't worry, Candy Kingdom. We'll get you back. Soon, darkness will fall.", I said:

With our backs to the wall,

the darkness will fall.

We never quite thought, we could lose it all.

Ready, Aim, Fire! (2x)

An empire's falling in just one day!

You close your eyes and the glory fades!

(Ready, Aim, Fire! Ready, Aim, Fire away! 2x)

Off in the distance, there is resistance.

Bubbling up and festering.

Hey, Mr. Motion. Make me a potion.

Shake it all up with your mystery.

How come, I never see your face round here?

I know every single face round here.

A man on a mission, changing the vision.

I was never welcome here.

We don't have a choice to stay.

We'd rather die than do it your way.

With our backs to the wall,

the darkness will fall.

We never quite thought, we could lose it all.

Ready, Aim, Fire! (2x)

An empire's falling in just one day!

You close your eyes and the glory fades!

(Ready, Aim, Fire! Ready, Aim, Fire away! 2x)

Checking the casing, shaking and pacing.

This is the tunnel's light.

Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting.

Look through the riffle's sight.

How come, I never see your face round here?

I know every single face round here.

Here in the heckle, holding the shackle.

I was never welcome here.

We don't have a choice to stay.

We'd rather die than do it your way.

With our backs to the wall,

the darkness will fall.

We never quite thought, we could lose it all.

Ready, Aim, Fire! (2x)

An empire's falling in just one day!

You close your eyes and the glory fades!

(Ready, Aim, Fire! Ready, Aim, Fire away! 2x)

Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa (8x)

With our backs to the wall,

the darkness will fall.

We never quite thought, we could lose it all.

Ready, Aim, Fire! (2x)

An empire's falling in just one day!

You close your eyes and the glory fades!

(Ready, Aim, Fire! Ready, Aim, Fire away! 2x)

* * *

**Emily and her father, Richard, are finally reunited! But, how will Richard react about Jared's death? Find out, in the next ****chapter of "Doing what is Right".**

**The song, in this chapter, is called "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons.**


	8. Memories and Songs

**Memories will be told. Songs will be heard. Here we go.**

**P.S. There will be some hints, for who will the heroes be, for my upcoming Adventure Time + Avenger Heroes's stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Memories and Songs**

**Richard's P.O.V**

**Location: Unknown **

I slowly open my eyes. I saw green covers, up above. I quickly realize, I was in large tent.

I even felt something on my back. I was laying on a cot. I stood up and put my hand on my head. I look around and saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas. They were laying on cots, too.

"Where am I?", I muttered. I notice some light was shining through an opening of the tent. I even heard some talking and cracks of fire, at a distance away. Me and my friends must've been taken to a campsite. Or something.

I got out of my cot and walk to the exit. I open up the entrance and you won't believe what I just saw, with my own eyes.

_What the what?, _I thought. What I saw, were these unknown, strange creatures. Well, not all of them. Three of them were humans.

"Another human!?", I heard two of the humans shouted.

I looked at them, and suddenly recognize one of them. It was a girl and she looked exactly like my daughter. Wait a minute. Is she really my daughter?

"Emily?", I said, guessing.

"Richard?", the girl answered.

It was her! My daughter! We both ran with glee and hugged. Tears of joy came out of my eyes. So did Emily's. For three, long years, I had been searching for my daughter. And now, I finally found her.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V **

**Location: Border of the Mysterious Mountains **

It's been three years, since the night I lost my parents. And tonight, I was finally reunited with my father. All that's left, for my family to officially be reunited, is my mother.

"Um Emily, I don't want to be rude or anything but, do you know this guy?", I heard Finn, asking me.

I separated my arms, from Dad. I looked at him, and the others, and said, "Yes I do. Everybody, I would like you to meet Richard Phillips. My.. father."

Everyone gasped. "THAT'S YOUR DAD!?", they all shouted.

"Of course he is", an unknown voice said. Me, my dad, and rest of the gang turn their heads and saw those three animals.

"Guys, guys!", my dad said, running towards them, "You won't believe what just happen!"

"We know, dude. We heard everything", the blue jay said.

"Congrats, Rich", the raccoon said.

"Who are you, guys?", PB asked.

My dad and the three animals faced her. I did know who were the animals are. But before I could say their names, Thomas said, "My name is Thomas. And these are my friends, Mordecai and Rigby."

"And who are you, people?", Rigby asked. It took a while for all of my friends to say their names. I think the new guys, and my father, understand their names.

"Nice to meet you all", everyone, except me, said in-synch. We all laugh, of our commotion.

**Normal P.O.V **

But suddenly, Richard stopped laughing. He realized someone was not here.

"Wait a minute!", he shouted. Everyone broke into silence. "If my daughter's here, then where's my son?"

None of the Adventure Time cast responded. They all form sad faces. Richard asked again, "Where's my son? What happen to him!?"

Before he could say anything else, Richard saw the reason why. Finn was showing him the remains of his son. At that moment, Richard went silent.

"I'm so sorry", Finn said, sadly. Richard dropped to his knees, and looked down.

"So, it was true.", Richard muttered.

"What was?", Fionna asked.

"I had a dream last night.", Rich replied. He pointed his finger to Fionna, Cake, and Emily. "You were in it. You were in it. You were kind of in it, Emily. I even saw this glowing owl, screeching at me."

"Cosmic Owl", every AT character answered.

"The what?", Rich asked.

"It's an owl that goes in your dreams and screeches at people. It's like a sign for your past, present, or future.", Jake replied. "Did you see anything else?"

"There was one more thing, I saw. It was this undead, demon, skull.", Rich answered.

"The Lich", every AT character answered, again.

"Who?", Richard asked, again.

"He is an undead, cold demon. His objective: destroy all life.", PG said. "And since your son's dead, he has return."

"Oh God", Richard said. This was too much for him, to handle. _Who knew my son could cause all this, _he thought. Richard then silently cried, with his sadness.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas were shocked by the news, too. They all felt bad about this.

"Man, I feel terrible", Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

"Me too, dude. I wish we would come here, earlier.", Rigby whispered back.

"I agree with you, Rigby. But, too bad we can't change the past. Because, the past is the past.", Thomas whispered too, replying.

"No!", Richard said. He quickly stopped crying, stood back up, and went back inside the tent. He came back with his backpack.

(A/N: Richard had a backpack with him, during his time in Regular Show. It was already in Benson's car, before the events of last chapter.)

Richard then sat on a log, right near the campfire. He open up the zipper and looked for something, inside. Everyone else was staring at him. Richard, finally, took out his binder. "Well, at least Jared's still alive, in my memories.", Rich said, sadly.

Everyone gathered around Richard, while he was opening up the memories of his family. While he was showing every single picture of his family, especially his son, Richard sang...:

Look at this photograph.

Every time I do it, makes me laugh.

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

And this is where I grew up.

I think the present owner fixed it up.

I never knew we'd ever went without.

The second floor is hard, for sneaking out.

And this is where I went to school.

Most of the time, had better things to do.

Criminal record says I broke in twice.

I must have done it half a dozen times.

I wonder if it's too late.

Should I go back, and try to graduate.

Life's better now, than it was back then.

If I was them, I wouldn't let me in...

Oh, oh, oh. Oh God I, I..

Every memory of looking out the back door,

I had the photo album spread out, on my bedroom floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

Every memory of walking out the front door,

I found the photo of the friend, that I was looking for.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

...

Goodbye!

Remember the old arcade.

Blew every dollar, that we ever made.

The cops hated us, hanging out.

They say somebody went and burn it down.

We use to listen to the radio.

And sing along with every song we'd know.

We said someday we'd find out how it feels.

To sing to more than just the steering wheel.

Kim's the first girl I kissed.

I was so nervous, that I nearly missed.

She had a couple of kids, since then.

I haven't seen her, since God knows when.

Oh, oh, oh. Oh God I, I..

Every memory of looking out the back door,

I had the photo album spread out, on my bedroom floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

Every memory walking out the front door,

I found the photo of the friend, that I was looking for.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

...

I miss that town, I miss the faces.

You can't erase, you can't replace it.

I miss it now, I can't believe it!

So hard to stay, too hard to leave it!

If I could relive those days,

I know the one thing, that would never change.

...

Every memory of looking out the back door,

I had the photo album spread out, on my bedroom floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

Every memory of walking out the front door,

I found the photo of the friend, that I was looking for.

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye!

Look at this photograph.

Every time I do it, makes me laugh.

Every time I do it, makes me...

"Oh, the glory days. Why have we come apart?", Emily and Richard cried.

"Emily, Richard, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright.", Fionna said.

"How is everything gonna be alright!? My son is gone. Dead.", Richard replied.

"Not for long", PG said.

"What?", Richard and his friends all said. He and Emily suddenly stopped crying.

"You see, we our on a journey to bring your son back to life.", PB said.

"Really!?", Richard shouted. The candy royals both nodded. Rich was now filled with glee and joy.

"But, it's not gonna be easy", Finn said.

"What do you mean?", Mordecai asked.

"Believe it or not, this world is filled with unknown creatures, you guys don't know of", Marceline answered.

"What kind of creatures?", Rigby asked.

"Oh, you'll find out", Jake said.

There was silence for a moment. Until Flame Princess said, "Well, while we're awake, why don't we tell more memories of Jared."

"Ok. Remember the time when Jared told us about 9/11?", Cake said.

"Yah. That was a hard day.", Fionna commented. "And remember the time, when he and Emily fought that near-death, bloody fight with Felicia?"

"Yah, that was so awesome!", Flame Prince said.

While the Adventure Time cast, and Emily, were talking about memories of Jared, the Regular Show characters and Richard were confused by this. _My kids did all that?, _Rich thought.

"Remember when Jared gave us support for bringing Simon and Simone's memories back, by singing our most memorable song?", Marceline said.

"Yah, that was very nice of him.", Marshall Lee replied.

"Well, I still remember the time, when he and I were captured by those militia men. And he had to help make me an armor suit, for us to escape.", PB remembered.

"You mean, _iron_ suit?", Emily corrected her.

"Oh yah", PB replied.

"Well, I remember when Jared help me control my anger, after that 'radioactive' incident.", PG said.

"Yah, we definitely don't want you to turn into that huge, green monster again.", Jake said.

"I'll try not to, Jake.", PG replied.

_What are they talking about!?, _Richard, Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas all thought.

"Jared was also there, when I was being tested on that Super Serum, two years back.", Finn said.

"He was especially there, when I was transported to that realm, known as 'Asgard', by that magical, blue cube.", Fionna remembered.

"I remember when Jared created Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Halloween here in the Land of OooAaa.", Ice Queen remembered, too.

"Land of Hooah?", Rigby finally spoke.

"Not Hooah. _OooAaa. _It's kinda hard to say, at first.", Cake corrected him.

"The greatest thing Jared had ever done to me, was when he brought me and Finn's relationship back together.", Flame Princess remembered, as well.

"What are you talking about? We weren't in a relationship, before.", Finn replied.

"Yes you had.", Richard finally spoke.

Flame Princess heard his comment. "You knew our relationship?", she asked.

"Of course I do. I'm Jared's father. I know a lot things, from him.", Rich replied.

"Yah, those were the days", Ice King said. Everyone then sighed, in sadness. They knew those were memories.

"You know what", Thomas stood up, from his seat. Everyone notice him. "We all don't need to worry, about this. Because, sooner or later, we will _all_ find better days."

Suddenly, music came out from the background. Thomas thought he said something important. So, he spoke again. This time, by singing a song:

And you ask me what I want this year.

And I try to make this kind and clear.

Just a chance that maybe we'll find,

Better Days.

'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings.

And designer love and empty things.

Just a chance that maybe we'll find,

Better Days.

...

So take these words,

and sing out loud.

'Cause everyone,

is forgiven now.

'Cause tonight's the night the world begins, again.

...

And it's someplace simple, where we could live.

And something _only_ you can give.

And that's faith and trust,

and peace while we're alive.

And the one, poor child, who save this world.

And there's ten million more, who probably could.

If we all just stopped,

and said a prayer for them.

...

So take these words,

and sing out loud.

'Cause everyone,

is forgiven now.

'Cause tonight's the night the world begins, again.

(Music)

I wish everyone was loved, tonight!

And somehow stop this endless fight!

Just a chance that maybe we'll find,

Better Days!

So take these words,

and sing out loud!

'Cause everyone,

is forgiven now!

'Cause tonight's the night the world begins, again!

...

'Cause tonight's the night the world begins, again.

"Yah. Yah! You're right, Thomas. We will all find better days. We will bring my brother back to life. And we will save this world.", Emily responded.

"Wait, we?", Thomas asked.

"Yes. You, my father, and your friends are coming with us, on an adventure of a lifetime!", Emily said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

"That's new.", Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake all said.

"Alright everyone, time to go to bed. We got a long day, ahead of us.", Emily said. As told, everyone, even their new companions, went back to their tents and went to bed.

Tomorrow is gonna be a new day, for them.

Tomorrow, their journey... begins:

Into the streets, we're coming out.

We never sleep, never get tired.

Through urban fields, it's suburban life.

...

Turn the crown up now.

We'll never back down.

Shoot down the skyline.

Watch it on prime time.

Turn up the love, now.

Listen up, now.

Turn up the love...

...

Who's gonna _save_ the _world, __tonight_?

Who's gonna _bring_ it _back_ to life?

..

We're gonna _make_ it _you_ and I...

We're gonna _save_ the _world_, tonight...

(Music)

We're far from home.

It's for the better.

What we dream.

It's all that matters.

We're on our way.

United.

...

Turn the crowd up, now.

We'll never back down.

Shoot down the skyline.

Watch it on prime time.

Turn up the love, now.

Listen up now.

Turn up the love...

...

Who's gonna _save_ the _world_, _tonight_?

Who's gonna bring it back to life?

..

We're gonna _make_ it _you_ and I...

Were gonna _save_ the _world_, _tonight_...

(Music)

Who's gonna save...

Who's gonna bring...

We're gonna _make_ it _you_ and I...

Who's gonna save...

Who's gonna bring...

We're gonna _save_ the _world_, tonight...

* * *

**Yep. Tomorrow, a new day begins. Also, the memories that were heard in this chapter, will soon be stories. Made by me!**

**The first song, is called "Photograph" by Nickelback. **

**The second one, is called "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls.**

** And the last one, is called "Save the World" by Swedish House Mafia.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
